Light of Dawn
by Ranger Mitsuki
Summary: After the battle with Izen Ichigo has to move in with his uncle on their mothers side.  He meets the Sohma's before he starts school there and aparently the Sohma's can see Soul Reapers.  Ichigo is assigned to protect area 53  the town were they now live
1. new town

**Disclaimer- I do not own any Bleach or Fruits Basket. All I own is the story plot and made up characters. I do not know the name of the city so it is the same name as the school the Sohma's go to in Fruits Basket. ****Ichigo is a girl in this Fanfic****. This is my first fanfic. So please tell me what you think.**

The battle with Izen had finally ended. Many people had died both humans and soul reapers. Rukia, Uryu, Tatsuki, Rangiku, Ikkaku, and the one that weighed heaviest on me, my father had been killed. Many other lower ranked soul reapers had been killed as well as humans I never knew. Although I had become stronger I couldn't protect my father, but I couldn't worry about that now. I had to support Yuzu and Karin. Yuzu had stopped talking and cried every night in her sleep. She tried to be cheerful during the day, but by night she could hardly breathe it hurt her so much. Karin was getting in fist fights more and more often and never smiled, not that she smiled much before. They were both crushed and although I was to, I had to support them before I felt anything myself. I also still had to do my duties as a soul reaper. Even though we killed almost all the hallows; because of how many people had died more hallows were breading every night. Over the past two weeks the hallow population had nearly quadrupled. There was just as many as there was before the war, minus the arroncars. In the morning a lawyer came and told us that they found a relative of our mom's that we were going to stay at until we are old enough to be on our own. The papers were already filled out so he was officially our new guardian. The lawyer said that we were to gather all our belongings and that we were moving in one week.

"What! How the hell do you expect us to pack everything in a week" I yelled?

"Calm down Ichigo, you only have to pack your belongings, your uncle has everything else" Mrs. Fugioka told us.

That week went by fast. We said goodbye to our friends and packed. On the last day at home my hallow self, who we now called Suigetsu and Zangetsu started to me again.

"Are you really alright, Ichigo" Zangetsu asked in his normal almost commanding voice?

"I'm fine".

"Really, usually a girl's heart would be crushed by the death of her father" Suigetsu said comically.

"Shut up, Suigetsu"!

"Ichigo, the soul reapers are waiting in the park" Zangetsu told me.

I used my combat pass and Shun-po'd to the park.

"Ichigo from now on you are in charge of area 53, Kaibara town. We release you from your duty of protecting Karakura town" the soul reaper stated.

"Okay, are their any other soul reapers in that area"?

"We released him of his duty. You will be working alone for now. He told us that more hallows have been showing up there so be careful".

"Alright".

I left them and ran towards home for the last time.


	2. devil incarnated

Chapter 2

We pulled into a short driveway. All the houses looked the same; white two story homes with a mailbox in front.

"This is you'll be living from now on. His name is Mr. Kawamura" Mrs. Fugioka told us.

She helped us get our bags and walked us to the front door. Knock, knock.

"I'm coming" a cold hearted voice called. "Oh. Mrs. Fugioka! I didn't expect you so soon. I suppose these are Masaki's children. Such a troublesome girl she was. Always going off and doing whatever she pleased. Then she married that oaf of a man Kurasaki."

"Shut up! What the hell do you know of our parents! If you say one more negative thing about them I'll kill you," I yelled!

"You must be Ichigo I herd she had a troublesome child, however you will abide by my rules while you're here or you will live on the street, is that clear?"

He smiled as he said those words; like he enjoyed watching my rage. My blood boiled under my skin.

"Now then please, enter" he said.

He told us were to put our things and what room we would be staying in as we walked in. I could tell right away that I was going to hate our uncle. Mrs. Fugioka left after we set stuff down. Mr. Kawamura called us down for tea after we unpacked.

"Okay, a few rules will be needed to put this house in order. Yuzu, you will make meals and clean the kitchen. Karin, you will clean the bathrooms. Ichigo, you will clean the living room. Diner will be at 6:30 every night. You will not be late, or you will go without it. Any mention of your mother or father is prohibited along with the phone. On Saturday and Sunday you will be out of the house from 9:00 am till 3:00 pm. Amy talking back or leaving unexcused will get you grounded or thrown out. Now, are there any questions?"

"Yeah, who was the moron who thought 6:30 was a good curfew time for a someone in high school" I mumbled.

"Yes, my Queen why not just kill him and get it over with" Suigetsu asked?

"I don't think I asked you" I thought.

"I can tell right now that your going to be a problem. If you break three rules you will no longer be allowed to stay here," Mr. Kawamura said.

I slammed my glass on the table and walked angrily to my room. I could here Yuzu's hurried apologies on my behalf. The ext day I woke up hoping Mr. Kawamura was just a dream. Of coarse, I had no such luck.

"You know if you let me out I can give him a peace of our mind," Suigetsu chuckled.

"Shut up. I don't feel like listening to anyone today."

"That's mean. Then why don't you come in here we'd have a lot of fun."

"I told you to shut up!"

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Huh" I looked at him blankly.

"When you get mad something usually drops here mostly on his head" Zangetsu stated warily.

I walked out of my room and found Yuzu in the kitchen. Karin was sitting at the table in her normal mood, and then in walked the devil, Mr. Kawamura.

"The three of you are going to school in 3 days. Ichigo, Mrs. Fugioka ordered you the mens uniform."

"You could have said we started next week or on Monday" I mumbled

"First strike. Get out of my sight. I don't a trouble child in a bad mood near me. I don't want to see you until dinner."

I walked out the door glad I had my wallet, soul pager, and combat pass. I was not looking forward to living here.


	3. the school half fight

**This chapter is dedicated to the two people who helped me, Shadow wolf Dagger and FanFictionFan345. Thanks a ton! **

The hours before dinner dragged slowly. Without someone to train against or hallows showing up I had nothing to do. I decided to check out my new school. When I got there a weird group of people were arguing while two of them, and orange haired boy and a while haired guy were fighting. The group had a ditsy looking brown haired girl, and purple haired boy, and a blond haired boy who looked more like a girl.

"Those two are pathetic," Suigetsu laughed.

"Looks like they fight on instinct instead of their head." Zangetsu said.

"Wait, they're the Sohma's. They have been cursed so that when a member of the opposite sex hugs them or there bodies are under a great deal of stress they transform into one of the animals of the zodiac. The captain of squad twelve used one of them for an experiment." Zangetsu warned.

"Heh, ha ha ha ha ha ha, you should go up and hug one of them" Suigetsu burst out, laughing at whatever was in his head.

"Shut up" I said a little too loud.

The group looked at me and the two had stopped fighting. The orange haired boy looked a little offended; he probably thought I was yelling at him.

"Why the hell should I be quiet, you don't even look like you live around here," the orange haired boy said.

"Looks like he has a temper too," I said.

"What did you say? Come over here so I can give you a piece of my mind!"

The purple haired kid put his hand to his face and sighed.

"You're too weak to fight me on equal terms."

"Why you!"

He lunged at me with his fist level with my chin. I sighed, grabbed his hand and flung him about five feet back with a singe kick to the chest. The others looked at me with shocked expressions. The orange top was trying to sit up and regain his ability to breath.

"Kyo!" The ditsy looking brown haired girl yelled as she ran to him.

"He should be fine in about fifteen to thirty seconds. A kick to the chest does more damage than one to the stomach, but doesn't put you out for more than a minute." I reassured her.

"His name is Kyo, I'm Yuuki" said the purple haired boy. "He really is a reckless fighter, but you would think he would be better than that having four years of training."

"I'm Momigi. Nice to meet you." Said the little blond haired boy.

"I'm Hotsuharu, but everyone calls me Haru. You really shouldn't have knocked him out like that; he's going to want to fight you everyday until he can beat you now."

"I'm Touru Honda. Nice to meet you." Said the brown haired girl.

"Don't all introduce your selves to the new guy," Kyo yelled!

What's your name anyway?"

"I'm Ichigo Kurasaki" I said bored with the situation.

"As in Strawberry," Touru asked?

"No, Ichigo means one who protects" I yelled!

"Sorry, but may I asked you something? Why are dressed up like a guy" Yuuki asked?

"You noticed I'm a girl? I dress up because I feel like it. I don't really care that I'm a girl I dress the way that I like."

"Guess their sharper then they look huh Strawberry-kun," Suigetsu laughed?

"Don't call me that" I yelled in my head!

I could hear Suigetsu laughing.

"Look I have to leave. I'll see you on Monday," I waved as I turned around and walked out of school grounds towards the park.

I began to talk to Zagetsu and Suigetsu.

"Man. Why is everyone so weak here"?

"You fought in a war, none of the humans had to or have ever even seen a hallow," Zangetsu said.

"Whatever."

I walked into the house to fin Mr. Kawamura in his chair near the T.V.

"That's strike two, Ichigo. You were late for dinner," He said while rocking in his chair with his eyes closed.

The next day was pretty much the same. I woke up, ate, got kicked out of the house, walked around, cut a weak hallow in two, talked/agued with Suigetsu and Zagetsu, went home late for dinner, and hit strike three.

"That's it! I told you that if you hit three strikes you leave. You hit five. I want all your stuff and gone by morning. Don't you ever show your face to me again," Mr. Kawamura yelled!

Apparently talking back to him and being late while calling him a drunk after I found five bottles of empty sake really throws his temper into full gear. Later that night Yuzu and Karin came in wondering when they'd see me.

Every Saturday I'll go to the park and wait for you. Don't worry I won't leave you with this guy."

I patted Yuzu's head and hugged them both as I said good night.


	4. new life

**Sorry for the late update. I got side tracked. Hope you enjoy this chapter. The rest of the story might come a bit slower as I have no idea of how I want the story to go.**

That morning I left with my sisters. Since I wouldn't be going back to the house we decided to go to the nearest beach. The waves were decent, but it was to cold to swim and it looked like a storm was going to hit soon. We walked on the pier and talked. My sisters wanted to know I had a place to live and food to eat. I decided to camp out in the woods a few minutes walk from school. We walked to the camping store and bought a nice sized tent, a personal heater (that ran on battery), a sleeping bag with extra blankets, a few outside cooking tools and a water purifier. They helped me set up and make dinner before going home.

Around 7:00 the next night I heard some people talking. The voices sounded familiar, but it wasn't anyone related to the soul society. I peeked out the tent and saw Kyo, Yuuki, and Touru walking down the gravel path. It looked like Kyo was about to pick a fight with Yuuki when he spotted me.

"Ichigo," Kyo asked puzzled?

Yuuki and Touru turned to look at me.

"Why are you living in a tent," Yuuki asked?

"I got kicked out of my Uncle's house, so I'm staying here till I can afford a place of my own".

"What did you do, bug him to death," Kyo taunted.

"Watch it, Cat" I said giving him a hint that I knew about them.

The three of them stared at me blankly.

"How'd you know he was a cat," Yuuki asked?

"Zangetsu and I'm guessing Urahara knows too".

"Who"?

"The two that taught me how to fight."

"They know about us?"

I nodded my head wondering why it was such an astonishing thing.

"Why don't you come to out house for awhile," Yuuki asked?

I followed them to an old Japanese style house. There was a man with black hear wearing a blue kimono.

"Who is this beautiful young lady," he asked?

My eye twitched at his words.

"I'm Ichigo Kurasaki".

"So where'd the find you," he asked like it was an everyday occurrence.

"I began living in the woods yesterday," I told him nonchalantly.

Surprisingly he burst into laughter after he said "I see" like he thought he was cool.

I was really starting to dislike him.

"You know you really shouldn't live out there. Why don't you stay with us; we have an extra room upstairs," he said.

"Would you let me stay here" I blinked in shock?

"Of course. By the way you can call me Shigure."

We walked back to the tent and packed up all my belongings. On out way back my soul pager started beeping. I took it out and saw that there were about five hallows surrounding the area near the park.

"Oh shit. Um, Yuuki, Kyo I have to get to work, like now. Do you think you can meet me at the house"?

"Of course" Yuuki answered.

"You forgot you worked? You have a lot of nerve don't you," Kyo exclaimed, probably trying to get back at me for beating him at the school.

I rushed out of their sight before changing into my soul form. Dragging my body out of sight in a hurry; I shun-po'd to the park. They were just weaklings and were easily sliced in two. I waited for an hour making sure my spiritual pressure hadn't lured any hallows. When I went back to find my body I noticed drag marks. Someone took my body and dragged it toward the Sohma's house. Quickly, I ran into the house ad found my body in the living room. I crept into my body. My shoulders were stiff.

"You alive" Yuuki said as he walked in.

"How did you find my body"?

"Your body? We followed you, and saw you go out of your body."

"Great" I said with heavy sarcasm.

"Yea, so what kind of job required you to come out of you body," Kyo interrupted. "And how do you get out?"

I sighed and told them about how I became a soul reaper and what we do, how much were paid, and how I ended up I this city; only leaving out small details like how many people died and how long the battle lasted, and my personal loss. They stared at me, Yuuki with a look of pity, and Kyo with a look that tells me he wanted to fight. I sighed and asked if I could return to my room.

"Not yet" Shagure said. "You can stay here, but I need to know if this will endanger the Sohma's and if I can tell Akito about you. I'm going to have to tell Akito and he might want to meet with you."

"Fine by me. I don't care. As long as I can stay here I have to do something in return anyway. Also I was wondering if you would mind me going back to Karkura town on Saturdays".

"Sure. Touru is making dinner. It should be done in a half hour."

With that I left to settle into my new room.


	5. human or demon

**Sorry for the huge wait. I didn't know were to take the story. Tell me if you like the way the story is going and any suggestions you have. Sorry for the mess up with the chapter I put up earlier if you saw it. Also chapters are going up really slow because of school work and my own dam laziness. Thanks for being patient.**

The next day I woke to a large crash. Yuuki and Kyo were at it again no doubt. I was not happy with being woken up. Downstairs there was a broken door. In the yard was Kyo with a bloody nose. I shook my head and continued toward the kitchen.

"Good morning, Ichigo. You should probably get ready for school. It is your first day isn't it?" Touru asked.

"Oh, shit. I completely forgot about it. I'll be down in a minute." I said as I ran upstairs to get ready.

The male's version of the outfit wasn't much better than the girls, but at least I didn't have to wear a skirt. I had heard that more Sohma's were at the school and I would probably meet them later. One was the rabbit the other the cow.

We walked to school together. Yuuki and Kyo on either side of Touru and I was next to Yuuki. We were in the same class. When we got close to school however, a group of girls singing an "I love Yuuki theme" interrupted us.

"What the hell. Do you ever shut up! I don't care if you're a fan club or if you're freaking police get away from me!" I yelled. I was never good at concealing my annoyance and these girls were more annoying than all the aspada put together.

I shoved them out of the way and walked into my new classroom. By the time I finally calmed down the class rep came in and tried to force me into the girls outfit. Not only that but he had the gull to tell me that my hair was not allowed and that copying someone else was not going to get me anywhere in life. That is when I officially snapped. I grabbed him by the collar and shoved him against the wall leaving an inch deep dent in the surface.

"Listen. You say one more word about my hair and you won't live to see another day. I was born like this and there is no way I'm wearing a skirt, you got that. I may be a girl, but don't make that fool you. I could pound your ass into the hospital fifty times over. If you have a problem with it than get over it because I'm not changing." I whispered before pushing him harder against the wall and letting him fall to the ground.

He was shaking like the coward he was. I took my seat again and did my best to calm down. If I killed the living I'd be in more trouble than I was when I saved Rukia. My ever permanent scowl was on my face. No one dared to come close to me, at least until Kyo entered. He smirked at me before making his way towards me.

"What'd you do to make the whole school body fear you? Probably lost your temper and pounded one of them into the ground huh Strawberry-kun." He said trying to hide his smile.

"Don't call me Strawberry! (Imagine an Ed rant if you've seen FMA) If you don't shut up I'm going to do the same thing to you as I did to that annoying class rep. Stupid cat." I growled.

If one more person ticked me off someone would end up in the hospital. I seethed for a while, but slowly calmed down. The class started with my intro to the class and changed to math, then science, language, and finally it was lunch. I left for the grounds contemplating whether or not I should go to afternoon classes. That was when I met the little blond kid. Momiji Sohma. How on earth ca a guy like wearing a skirt. I'm a girl and I can't handle being in a skirt! These Sohma's were weird. I questioned Momiji about her choice in dress and he said it's because he looks better in it. When I replied apparently Haru thought I was making fun of him and turned as the others call him black. I was surprised to say the least when he attacked me. He sounded like the kind of guy who liked to taunt more than he liked the fighting part. However when we did start fighting I found out why; he's as weak as Kyo. I'm beginning to think that all the Sohma's were weak. I think I was stronger than them when I was completely human.

"You probably were. Though I have to say you were way to weak then and you still have a long way to go until you can beat Hat an' clogs" Suigetsu said.

"I'll take that as a complement."

"Whatever."

Lunch ended soon after and most of the day was calm. My soul pager went off for the second time that day so I decided to check it out. Looks like I'm going to be known for skipping class here as well. I thought as I stealthily ran towards the hollow's whereabouts.


End file.
